Talk:Dominate
Both asari powers unlocked I have Dominate unlocked after siding with Samara. I did play through siding with Morinth first, but I loaded a save I made while in her apartment, so that shouldn't have affected the outcome. --Anthonzi 07:09, February 19, 2010 (UTC) The powers are unlocked, when you get them with one character, you get them for all of them, new or old. As so, you can side with one of them first, unlock the power, reload a save and then unlock the other one, both in the same game. JohnEdwa 14:33, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Misinformation There appears to be a lot of misinformation going around on this power and reave. Neither can be combined with warp to biotic detonate a target. I'm not sure what's precipitating these rumors but I've tested both extensively on the PC and they never, ever detonate.Tetracycloide Bugged? This ability is supposed to be theoretically one of the best abilities in the game because of the sheer number of organic enemies that Shepard encounters. However, after I used it for a while, I began to notice some problems with it. i.e. when I was fighting a Blood Pack squad, I first took over a Vorcha, and he started shooting the Krogan (and vice versa) as one would expect. The problem occured when I got impatient and took over the Krogan (because of the huge time gap between cooldown and the duration). At that point, the Vorcha (still dominated because his barriers were still up) started shooting at me, and when the Krogan recovered from the brief stun period, he also started shooting at me. Has anyone else encountered this problem? Or should I just stop trying to take over different enemies? 01:49, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :This also happens with the AI hacking power. If you hack two nearby drones or geth and there are no other enemies around they sometimes attack you instead. It's weird but not unheard of. Lancer1289 01:52, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I thought that you could only hack multiple targets if you had the area upgrade. Every time I use the improved AI Hacking ability twice it relinquishes control of the first. To solve this, I just run with Tali and Legion while being an infiltrator within seconds I have a small army of synthetics. 21:37, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Dominate works on Ravager I haven't had any problem using Dominate on a Ravager in Single-player. A.Bomb.Bill (talk) 10:31, September 1, 2012 (UTC) *I'm the one that made the edit saying that Dominate works on Ravagers. I have tested this on several missions and have confirmed this TheRello99 (talk) 10:35, September 1, 2012 (UTC) *I just used it on a Ravager in the mission "Leviathan: Find Garneau". The Ravager glowed white and started shooting another Ravager right next to it. Maybe it's bugged on certain missions? A.Bomb.Bill (talk) 08:01, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Works on Adjutants Just finished Omega, and I was able to brainwash an Adjutant in Afterlife. Bug?--Divine Stas (talk) 16:06, December 17, 2012 (UTC)